Dragonball Grand Fantasy
by All-Confused
Summary: Takes place in Future Trunks' timeline. Some events have been changed for the better. Gohan. Trunks, Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Dende, Krillin


This is my "series" Dragonball GF:Grand Fantasy  
  
Mabel Saga  
  
Time: Trunk's Timeline Year: 8 years after Cell's death.(in future Trunks timeline)  
  
Main Characters: Piccolo- Same age as before.  
Trunks- 8 years later.  
Damon- Trunk's only child (9 yrs.).  
  
A young child in a defensive position with his arms extended and wrists locked togeher. "Kaaa Mee Haaa Mee HA!" pfffft puff. A small puff of smoke drifts away from the childs fists. "Dang it." He slowly stands up square and turns around. "Dad, I can't get it." "Damon, you can't just "get it", you have to work at it. Trunks slowly walks over next to his son. "Kamehameha!" The mountain that Damon was trying to destroy blows up into little pieces.  
  
Suddenly, a figure flies out of the debris straight at Damon! The figure stops two feet away from Damon and looks at Trunks. "Hello Trunks, need a hand training?" Trunks starts laughing and looks over at Damon. "Piccolo you can't be that lonely." Piccolo looks down at the ground and makes a fist. "Since Gohans death...I have almost no reason to live. A aqward silence. Damon breaks the ice. "Dad who's this?" "Damon this is Piccolo the strongest being on Earth, and Piccolo this is my son Damon." Piccolo looks at Damon and says, "he looks like his mother." Damon looks down at himself. "My mom was blue?" Trunks starts laughing. "He means your spots Damon. Damon raises his hair off his head, "oh yeah."  
  
After a bit of laughing Piccolo and Trunks turn thier eyes from Damon to behind him, back to the horizon. Damon looks at Piccolo and notices that he is looking behind him so he slowly turns around. At first Damon doesn't see anything, then he notices a small dot that is quickly getting bigger. About the time he can tell that its not human, he feels its power level. "Ahh, wh- wh- who is that?" Nobody responds. Trunks slides into a defensive postion with his arms out slightly to his side, and Piccolo slowly takes off his weighted clothes. Damon notices his father raising his power level so he steps backwards so he's slightly behind him and to his right side.  
  
The creature stops and hovers two feet above the ground. With a dark, evil whisper the creature says, "I come in sssearch of the creature who isss called Trunksss." Trunks looking rather suprised replies, " I am Trunks, who are you?" The creature spreads his arms out at his sides and whispers, "I am the taker of your life, but you may call me Mabel for now." Piccolo grunts a little and says, "don't make me laugh." Mabel floats down to the ground and stares at Piccolo. "What creature are you green one?" "My name is Piccolo and I am a Namekian, from the planet Namek." Mabel continues to stare at Piccolo then says, "well green creature, my quessst isss not to take your life." Mabel slowly turns until he is fully facing Trunks. "My quessst isss for your life." Piccolo steps in between Mabel and Trunks and says, "Then its with me."  
  
Mabel disappears and re-appears between Piccolo and Trunks. Piccolo quickly turns around and kicks Mabel in the back of the head. Piccolo with a really suprised look says, " no way." Mabel is still standing exactly as he was before. "Once more green one, I am not your taker of life, just the creature named Trunksss." Trunks is starting to get angry. Damon finally works up enough nerve to ask a question. "A-A-Ah excuse me, but M-Mabel you said your quest. Wh-Who gave this quest to you?" Mabel slowly shifts his gaze to Damon. "Ah we have a child among usss, here isss you anssswer." Mabel takes a step towards Damon and Trunks steps between them. Mabel smiles. "My quessst will not happen for another thirty yearsss. I am from the future, sssent by the lassst remaing creaturesss of Earth." Mabel disappears and re-appears on the other side of Damon. He places his left hand on Damons head and small blue dots are absorbed by Damon. Trunks seeing that his son is under attack, attacks Mabel. Mabel does not defend himself. Trunks stops attacking and flys back to his son, Mabel continues.  
  
"When a Sssayan becomesss a Sssuper Sssayan repidly he will ssstart to lossse control of hisss mind. In twenty yearsss the creature called Trunksss will completely lossse control killing nearly everything on Earth." Trunks with a very suprised look, "no way, your making that up." Damon steps forward with a rather knowling look on his face. "No father, he is right." Damon looks over at Mabel. "He gave me a piece of his memory. You father, me, and Piccolo are attacked and you try to become a Super Sayan Level six...and succesfully do it but, you can't control it and..." Damon looks back at his father, "destroy everything on Earth." Mabel starts a crackling laugh. "Whatsss worssse isss that once you go Sssuper Sssayan level four you think there isss nothing beyond it, but your sssecretly training to go beyond it." Mabel looks at Trunks. "I know you have the power of time travel, ssso I know you sssaved Goku from the heart diseassse in the other timeline. Now I tell you thisss." Mabel starts to raise his power level." Both timelinesss end the sssame. I have already delt with Goku, Vegeta, Goten and Gohan."  
  
Piccolo attacks. Mabel who is still not defending himself says, "I am getting tired of you green one." Mabel shoves his fist right through Piccolo's chest! Piccolo falls to the ground and with his last breath he manages to say, "Trunks...you...have...to...warn...Goku..." Mabel steps on Piccolo's head and cruses it!! Trunks is pissed off now and turns Super Sayan. Trunks turns to Damon. "DAMON, get home and find the Hope 1 capsule." Damon who has never seen his father turn Super Sayan before manages a weak, "r-right." Damon takes off and Trunks turns back to Mabel.  
  
Alright Mabel, you want me come get me." Mabel flies right at Trunks. Trunks swings at Mabel but only hits air. Mabel kicks Trunks directly square in the back. Trunks turns around and turns Super Sayan two. Mabel flies at Trunks again, Trunks swings and once again only hits air. Mabel punches Trunks in the left kidney. Trunks turns around and turns Super Sayan three. Mabel starts to laugh. "Once more and you will ssslowly lose a bit of your mind, or isss that what your going for?" Trunks begins to laugh and replies, "no, I just needed enough energy for this! FINAL BLAST!" As soon as Trunks shot at Mabel he took off for home knowing that the blast he shot wouldn't kill Mabel. Mabel shakes off the effects of the blast and sees Trunks flying away. He floats down to the ground and sits. He opens his right fist to reveal a Seansu Bean. "Green creature...sssuch a wassste." He pops the bean into his mouth and eats it.  
  
Damon quickly reaches home. "GRANDMA!!" Bulma comes running from the garage and asks, "Damon whats wrong?" "Quick grandma where's the Hope 1 capsule? Dad needs it now!" Bulma slowly begins to search her pockets and finds it. She holds it out towards Damon and says, "now promise me its for your father." Trunks lands and snatches the pill from Bulma. "Love you mom but I got to go." Trunks throws the capsule and it turns into a time machine spaceship. He turns back around and grabs his coat, then hops into the ship. Bulma waves as Trunks types in the time. He looks at Bulma raises his eyebrows and is gone  
  
As soon as Trunks reaches the past he hops out of the ship and checks his radar. He doesn't notice Damon slipout of the ship and hides behind a bush. Trunks quickly takes off and is so concerned with finding Goku he doesn't notice Damon following him. Trunks arrives at Goku's house just as Goku is leaving the house. Damon lands a small ways back behind some bushes. Trunks spots Goku and yells, "Goku!" Goku turns around and smiles. "Hey big trunks." He tries to give Trunks a hug but Trunks won't let him. "Goku you have to listen to me." Chi-Chi opens up the house door and yells you, "Goten, its time for your studies!" Goten slowly comes out of hiding and slowly walks up to the house. "Ah mom, do I have to?" Chi-Chi gets a little angry at the question. "Yes you have to, so get inside NOW!" Trunks and Goku cringe a little. "So what do you need Trunks?" Goku teleports himself and Trunks farther into the woods. Damon just sits and waits.  
  
"Ahh, I hate it when you do that, it makes my skin itch." Trunks is rubbing his skin. Goku grabs his stomach and starts laughing but quickly stops. "Sorry but Chi-Chi want's more firewood." Goku looks around and selects a very large tree. "Goku how many times have you gone Super Sayan four?" Goku starts to think. "Only a couple of times why? Are you saying your stronger?" Goku lightly punches the tree and it falls over. Trunks is in thought but quickly replies, " There is a creature in my timeline that says its from the future." Goku looks over at Trunks. "So it can travel like you can?" Trunks runs his hand through his hair. "Yeah I guess, but what I came here for is that the creature says we lose a bit of our mind each time we go Super Sayan and when we reach Super Sayan four we lose our minds faster. But whats worse is when we reach Super Sayan six we lose all control." Goku starts laughing. "Your joking right? There is nothing beyond Super Sayan four." Trunks gets a little bit angry at that comment. "Mabel, the creature, gave Damon a piece of his mind which shows me reaching Super Sayan six." Goku looks dumbfounded. "Who's Damon?" Trunks Laughs. "Damon is my son. His mother is or was Marron. She died in childbirth." Goku picks up the tree and teleports them back to his house.  
  
"Dang it Goku." Trunks is rubbing his whole body. Goku is laughing so hard he drops the tree and starts rolling around on the ground. Trunks stops rubbing and glares at Goku. "Are you done?" Goku stops lauging, looks at Trunks, and slowly gets up. "As I was saying Goku, he says you reach Super Sayan six in this time line too...but he kills you, Vegeta, Gohan, and even Goten." Goku's face shows a flash of anger. "Alright Trunks, go get Damon and bring him back here, I will be waiting." Goku teleports Trunks to his ship and breaks down laughing again. Damon comes out of his hiding place and walks up to Goku.  
  
"I should kick his...ah nevermind." Trunks stops rubbing himself and hops back into his ship. "five minutes after I left sounds good to me." The ship disappears. As soon as he arives in his time he yells for Damon, hoping that Mabel hadn't followed him. Bulma comes walking out of the garage and see's Trunks. "Hey Trunks what are you looking for?" Trunks turns around and sees his mom. "Hey mom have you seen Damon? Goku wants to meet him." Bulma looks really confused. "Ummm Trunks, wasn't Damon with you when you went back before?" Trunks looks even more confused. "I though I left him here with you." "I'm telling you Trunks, he was in the ship when you left." Trunks turns back to the ship. "Damnit Damon, mom sorry. Thanks, bye." Trunks hops back into the ship and hits the time to go back but forgets to set how long after he left that time to return to it. Bulma starts walking back into the garage. She stops turns to say something but Trunks is gone.  
  
! ! ! F L A S H ! ! !  
  
"Well, that was weird." Trunks hops out of his ship and notices that he's standing next to his other ship. He opens up the radar just as the "past"(P.) Trunks arrives. "I should...HELLO!" The P. Trunks stands up and is looking at the two ships. "Deja Vu." The "future"(F.) Trunks steps out from the other side of the ship. "Its all my fault." "Uhhhh...its...me?!" "Yes, I am your future...to which neither of us can return to." Past Trunks sits down. "But I need to go get Damon." A flash of anger shows on F. Trunks. "He's already here." P. Trunks starts looking around and asks, "where?" F. Trunks starts floating. "I'm guessing he's already with Goku, now come on."  
  
"Hi Goku, Im Damon." Goku stares at him for a second then says, "but Trunks just went to go get you." Damon looks all innocent. "I snuck a ride cause I really wanted to meet you." Goku smiles. "Alright Damon, come on lets go inside and wait for your dad." Goku and Damon get to the door when Goku quickly turns around and stares just above the tree tops. "Whats wrong Goku?" At first Goku doesn't respond then slowly, "I don't know what it is but it has a huge power level." Damon starts to back up towards the house. Suddenly Goku turns around and asks Damon, "ummmm Damon, does your dad have a twin that I don't know about?" Damon looks confused. "Not that I'm aware of. Unless the time machine is cloning people." Damon looks around for his clone.  
  
Both Trunks land at the same time. P. Trunks shakes his head and says, "Damon you know your grounded right?" Damon looks down at the ground. "Im sorry Dad, or Dads, but I really wanted to meet Goku." F. Trunks walks over to his son and puts his hand on Damon's sholder. "Son, I..." F. Trunks looks over at P. Trunks. "we, me and me, can't return to our time." Damon looks up at his father. "But Dad, you can't just stay here. What about Grandma? And what about me?" Trunks kneels down and hugs his son. "You see Damon its like this, when I got home and grandma told me you were here I got a little scared. I hurried up to get back here and I accidently arrived before I left." P. Trunks looks over at F. Trunks and asks, "If neither one of us can return who is going to deal with Mable?" Goku looks at Damon and says, "him. I will train him in the Hyper Bolic Time Chamber(HTC), then F. Trunks will." Both Trunks agree at the same time. P. Trunks looks at Damon. "I guess I need to go find Gohan, Vegeta, Krillin, and Piccolo...I guess we could use their help." P. Trunks blasts off.  
  
Soon Krillin, Vegeta and Piccolo arrive at Kami's Lookout, shortly followed buy P. Trunks. Goku, F. Trunks and Damon meet them as they land. Damon can't stop looking at Krillins dots and Krillin finally asks, "What are you staring at?" Damon looks away like he was talking to someone else and both Trunks starts laughing. P. Trunks starts to fill everyone in on whats happened and what will happen. Goku takes Damon off to the side to have a talk with him. "Damon, can I read your thoughts?" Damon looks up at Goku with a suprised look. "God I hope not." Goku laughs and places his hands on Damon's head. "What I meant was can I see into your head to see what Mabel showed you and told you?" Damon thinks for a second then agrees. After Goku reads Damons thoughts they join the Z-fighters.  
  
After P. Trunks explained what has happened in his timeline everyone started to argue about how the should deal with both timelines Mabel. In the middle of the arguement every Z-Fighter including Damon looked over to the horizon. Both Trunks speak at the same time, "MABEL." Mabel quickly lands and points out the three Sayans. "I am the taker..." Mabel stops when he notices that there are two Trunks. "Interesssting." Goku leans down a little and whispers to Damon, "get Piccolo and get into the H.T.C., he can train you better then I can, now go." Damon sneaks away from Goku's side and sneaks over to Piccolo. Mabel begins to speak again, "Four Sssayansss? Fun, Fun. My name isss Mabel, and I am the taker of all your livesss." F. Trunks looks for Damon to make sure he's out of the way but can't find him. Then he notices Piccolo entering the H.T.C. and the door closing. Vegeta attacks, quickly followed by P.& F. Trunks, and Krillin. Goku stands and watches.  
  
"Piccolo, the reason I asked you to come train me is cause Goku said you could help me like you helped Gohan." Piccolo looks down at Damon then back at the door. "Ummmm... Piccolo, I think you should know that Gohan won't be killed and that..." Damon looks down at the floor. "I haven't ever trained before. My dad just started when Mabel showed up, and we came....well we came here." Piccolo turns back around and walks farther into the chamber. "Listen kid, this is going to be very rough. Leave if you want." Damon looks up at Piccolo, then slowly follows.  
  
Vegeta, Krillin and both Trunks' continue attacking Mabel, and Goku remains watching. Mabel blocks all punches and kicks, and is even fast enough to beat up Vegeta a little. Mabel disappears and reappears a small ways off, "bald one... if you wisssh to live...leave." Vegeta drops to one knee gasping for air. Krillin looks over at Goku and Goku calls him over. "Goku, I wanna help." Goku places his hand on Krillin's head and replies, "I know Krillin but there is no sense in you dying." Krillin makes a fist. "Krillin get to my house and get the fusion earrings from Chi-Chi. It should give us a slight chance at beating him." Krillin looks up at Goku, "right." Krillin blasts off.  
  
With so much speed all you can see is a white blur of a cape and a blue blur of a uniform. Slowly Damon begins to learn and Piccolo begins to attack faster and harder. After a while Damon calls a time out. Piccolo looks angered but follows Damon back to their room. Damon sits on the bed and begins to think. Piccolo walks to the far side of the room and begins to meditate. "Piccolo I know your busy but how did everyone become a Super Saiyan?" Piccolo opens his eyes and looks at Damon for a second before replying. "Goku turned Super Saiyan after Krillin's death by the hands of Frieza." Damon looks at the floor and Piccolo continues, "Vegeta turned during extensive training and near loss of his own life." Damon looks up and at Piccolo, "what about my father and Gohan?" Piccolo smiles and stands up. "Well, in your timeline it happens after Gohan's death, but in this timeline he turned Super Saiyan through training with Vegeta. A lot like Goten did with Chi-Chi." Damon gets a really surprised and confused look on his face, "my dad and Goten are Super Saiyan's? They can't be more then like eight!" Piccolo slowly walks over to Damon, "yeah they are Super Saiyans. Saiyan's are strange, once one turns they all have to." Damon slowly begins to look normal again. "What about Gohan?" A flash of Gohan flies before Piccolo's eyes. "Gohan was in her training with Goku and blocked a blast from Goku and he turned Super Saiyan." Damon gets off the bed and walks back out into the training room. He turns his head and says over his shoulder, "You coming Piccolo?" Piccolo smiles a little and follows.  
  
Vegeta collapses to the ground. Goku runs over and protects him. P. and F. Trunks land and drop to their knees. F. Trunks looks up at Goku, "he's to fast. We can't even land a punch." Mabel lands a small distance off and begins walking towards the group. "Itsss no ussse, ssstop fighting your dessstiny." Vegeta struggles to his feet, "a Saiyan never gives up." Mabel begins his evil laugh. P. Trunks tries to get to his feet but collapses. Goku senses Krillin's power level getting closer and turns to F. Trunks, "Trunks, I need you..." Vegeta attacks Mabel with all the energy he has left. Mabel dodges all Vegeta's attacks. Vegeta swings at Mabel's head. Mabel ducks, punches Vegeta in the gut which drops him to his knees. Mabel kicks Vegeta in the face and he slides in front of Goku. Vegeta turns back to a normal Saiyan. Krillin lands and hands Goku the earrings, "here you go Goku." Krillin notices Vegeta all beat up. P. Trunks slowly manages to get to his feet. Goku tosses each one a earring and tells them to put one in the opposite ear. They stare at Goku for a second, then each other, then put them on. The sky turns black, lightning strikes all across the sky, and a small blue light shines from the heavens onto ELITE TRUNKS.  
  
"Don't force it, let the energy flow." Damon is standing in front of Piccolo trying to form a small Kai blast. "Again Damon, but concentrate." Damon places his palm up and arm out. He begins to concentrate but doesn't manage to form a ball. Damon turns around, "hey Piccolo, ummmm, can I go pee then try again?" Piccolo looks surprised then angry. "No you can not, now try it again!" Damon turns back around, "ok, geepers, but I don't know if I can hold it that long." Damon turns his palm up and arm out. He begins to concentrate harder then he did last time. Slowly a small ball begins to form. "Hey Piccolo look I'm doing it!" Piccolo still looks serious, "concentrate, try to make it larger, feel it out." The ball begins to grow in size and Damon starts to relax a little, "ok now what Piccolo?" "Ok now push the ball up, push it away with your energy." The ball begins to float a few inches off of Damon's palm. "Ok, now throw it." Damon smiles and throws it with all his might. The blast flies just out of sight and explodes. A wave of air hits them like a brick wall. As soon as its over Damon manages to stand back up and say, "Wow! I threw that farther then I thought I could, and did you feel that power?" Damon turns around and sees a surprised look on Piccolo's face. "What's wrong Piccolo?" Piccolo manages to look down at Damon, "that was just a small Kai Blast, how could it be that strong? That's almost as strong as my Special Beam Cannon when I used it to kill Goku and Raditz." Damon's jaw drops, "you killed Goku?" Piccolo smiles, "Goku sacrificed his life to defeat Raditz." Damon thought this over for a moment, "Piccolo can I go pee now? And when I'm done can I learn the Kamehameah?" Piccolo places his hand on Damon's shoulder, "yeah, sure kid."  
  
"Krillin, take Vegeta to Master Corin and get him a Seansu Bean. Then hurry back." Krillin picks up Vegeta and gives Goku a thumbs up. Krillin takes off with Vegeta and Mabel turns to follow but Trunks grabs his leg and whips him to the ground. Mabel starts to get up and Trunks knocks him off Kami's tower and knocks him down to Earth. Goku disappears and reappears a small ways away from Mabel. Trunks lands on Mabel's stomach and Mabel disappears. Mabel appears behind Trunks and knocks him to the ground. "You think you are ssstronger then me? You think you are fassster then me?" Mabel raises his power level slightly. Trunks gets up and attacks.  
  
"Alright Damon, were going all out. Don't hold back." Damon nod's, Piccolo jumps back a few feet and begins to raise his power level. Damon attacks full force. Piccolo manages to land a punch to Damon's forehead which knocks Damon back. Piccolo concentrates his power and shouts, "Special Beam Cannon." Damon shakes his head and see's the blast coming. He puts his hands out and catches the blast. He can feel something inside of himself that is really trying to get out. "No, I can't do it, I can't let it happen." He throws the blast back at Piccolo. Piccolo manages to dodge the blast and split apart. They fly to both sides of him and both shoot a Special Beam Cannon blast. Damon puts his arms out from his side and stops the blasts. He can feel that feeling inside of him again, but this time its different...it feels...good. "This is for all the things wrong in the world....ahhhhhhhHHHHHHHHH!!" The blasts explode and Piccolo absorbs the other Piccolo.  
  
Trunks continues attacking Mabel and has him pinned up against the tower. Mabel disappears and reappears behind Trunks. He begins attacking Trunks. Piccolo flies down and is just about to get into the fight when Goku grabs his arm. "Piccolo, there is nothing you can do. We have to find out Mabel's weakness before we attack. Its the only way Piccolo." Piccolo looks over at the fight, back to Goku and nods. Goku looks up and sees Damon take off from Kami's lookout, "wow he looks strong." Damon looks down and sees the fight and knows he has to hurry. He arrives at the Capsule Corp. and finds Trunks playing with Goten. "Trunks, Goten, my name is Damon and your father's need your help." Trunks and Goten get up and nod. "Come with me then." They all take off for Kami's lookout. When they land Trunks looks around for his father, "I thought you said our dad's needed our help." Damon turns to them, "first I need your help, and if your strong enough you can help your fathers." Goten turns Super Saiyan, "we're strong enough." Damon starts to laugh, "no your not. Come with me and I will prove it." They enter the H.T.C. Seconds later, Krillin and a fully healed Vegeta land near Goku and Piccolo. "Kakarot, why aren't you fighting?" Goku turns to Vegeta, "Vegeta unless we find a weakness, we won't have a chance. While Trunks is fighting, I am looking for that weakness." Vegeta turns to the fight.  
  
Goten turns around in circles and turns to Damon, "Ummm Damon, why are we in here?" Damon walks over to the dresser and grabs some clothes. As he walks to the bathroom he replies, "There is a creature in my time line who is stronger then a Super Saiyan Level Three." Trunks and Goten's jaw's drop. Damon continues, " I need your help to train me, its the only way we will have a chance to defeat it." Trunks manages a weak, "right." Damon comes out of the bathroom wearing a black suit and Saiyan uniform. He starts walking into the training room, Trunk's and Goten follow. They stretch and begin training. At first it seems to be a even fight with no punches landing, but Trunks and Goten fusion into Gotenks. Damon stops the fight and makes them explain. "We don't know exactly how it works but we do a fusion dance and we form into this. But it only lasts a little while." Damon nods and they continue.  
  
Suddenly Goku gets a surprised look on his face, "that's it. I found it. Look at the lower part of Mabel's throat, you see where it meets his chest?" Krillin looks at Mabel then turns to Goku, "I don't see it Goku." Vegeta turns to Krillin and then to Goku, "Yes Kakarot, I can see it. He is protecting it." Vegeta turns Super Saiyan two and joins the fight between Mabel and Trunks. "Piccolo, Krillin, I need you two to protect me while I make a spirit bomb." Piccolo and Krillin turn to the fight and step in front of Goku. Goku slowly raises his hands to the sky and begins to concentrate.  
  
Damon continues the attack on Gotenks and has Gotenks constantly defending. Gotenks manages to jump far enough away from Damon to turn Super Saiyan Two. Gotenks attacks with more power and forces Damon to defend. Damon starts blocking the punches with one hand and powers up a Kai Blast. Gotenks stops the attack and blocks the blast shot at him. More blasts follow and Gotenks begins to run. He gets far enough away and turns Super Saiyan Three. Gotenks attacks full force and definately has the advantage. They lock up and Gotenks forces Damon to his knees. Damon looks up at the ceiling and whispers, "for my father..." His power level begins to rise rapidly, growing so large that Gotenks is pushed away but is still held in place by Damon's hands. Damon lets go and Gotenks fly's out of site.  
  
Trunks continues his assault on Mabel and Vegeta stands back and throws Kai blasts at Mabel's throat. Vegeta powers up to make the strongest Kai Blast he can and throws it at Mabel. Trunks jumps back at the last second and the blast fly's by him. Mabel turns to the blast and catches it. "Vegeta, I mussst thank you, for thisss meansss the end for the creature called Trunksss." He powers up the blast and hits Trunks with it. Trunks tries to block it but fails and gets dissolved. Vegeta drops to the ground and puts his hands on his head. Slowly the ground around Vegeta begins to crack and rise and Vegeta's hair flashes green then back to yellow. His power level rises dramatically. Krillin raises his hands to block the wind, "Goku, you had better hurry up or Vegeta is going to destroy the whole planet." Vegeta attacks full force and has Mabel defending. Goku throws the Spirit Bomb at Mabel moves at the last possible second and now its going straight for Vegeta! Vegeta smiles and puts his hands out, "this is for you Trunks...my son." He deflects the blast back at Mabel and it hits him right in the throat!  
  
Mabel drops to his knee's and grabs his throat. Vegeta starts laughing and turns normal. Mabel looks up at Vegeta and attacks! Vegeta doesn't have time to react and gets hit hard in the face. Vegeta slowly stands up and Mabel swings again at Vegeta's head but only hits air. Damon slowly lays Vegeta down a ways away and starts to turn around. Mabel swings at Damon but hits only air. Damon and Goku land a small ways off. Mabel turns to them and gets hit in the back by a Kamehameah wave. Mabel turns around to see Krillin still in the stance. He throws a Kai blast at Krillin but Vegeta dives in front of Krillin and takes the full force of the blast. Mabel starts laughing and turns to Goku and Damon again., "another Sssaiyan down and only two more before I can go child hunting." Mabel begins laughing again, "you think you creaturesss could ever defeat me? I wasss just toying with you, now I will ssshow you my true power." Mabel powers up to full potential. Vegeta stands up with only a small scratch on him. "Mabel...your mine." Vegeta turns Super Saiyan then jumps to Super Saiyan Three. Mabel turns to Vegeta and Krillin runs over to Goku and Damon. Vegeta attacks and gives every thing that he possibly can. Piccolo walks over and places his hand on Damon's shoulder, "I hope your ready kid." Vegeta comes sliding up to Piccolo's feet and a Kai Blast following. Piccolo tries to block it but is to late and takes the blast to the chest. Goku turns to Mabel and is about to power up when he notices Damon walking towards Mabel.  
  
Damon turns to Goku, "Goku you and the rest might as well take a breather, this could take a while." Goku returns to the group and sits, as does Krillin and Piccolo. Vegeta stands up and waits. Mabel looks at Vegeta, "ahhh creature named Vegeta, your harder to defeat then I thought." Mabel goes to attack Vegeta but Damon steps in between them. "Mabel if this is your true power, you had better leave. I have achieved a new Saiyan level. I like to call it...Mega Saiyan." Mabel and all the Z-fighters look at Damon like he's nuts, but not Piccolo he just smiles. Mabel attacks full power and has Damon defending but can't get any punches to land. Damon stops defending and Mabel punches him. Mabel starts laughing, "I thought ssstronger? Nobody isss ssstronger then me. Did I forget to mention I never wanted to sssave the Earth, I wanted to rule it."  
  
Goku yells out to Damon, "Damon do you need help?" Damon turns to Goku, "relax Goku, I am just getting warmed up. I have achieved something new, something that is stronger then a Super Saiyan Three. Unlike a Super Saiyan I have full control over my mind at all times." Mabel punches Damon in the side of the face. Damon turns to Mabel and scratches the opposite side of his face, "sorry, I think a bug bit me." Mabel hits him harder. Damon turns back to Mabel again, "dang it, there's that bug again." Damon changes into a Mega Saiyan. "My turn."  
  
Damon attacks Mabel and hits him so hard that he flies into the pillar holing Kami's palace up. Mabel falls to the ground and slowly stands up. He rubs his stomach, "I am going to hurt you asss bad asss I did Trunksss." Damon shows a flash of anger then powers up to full potential. Mabel attacks and Damon punches him again and he flies back into the pillar. Damon powers up and forms a Destructo Disk. He makes it larger and stronger. Goku yells out, "Damon your going to hit the pillar!" Damon smiles and throws the disk. It strikes Mabel mid-gut and slices through him. The disk stops just before the pillar and explodes. Krillin stands up and starts to run over to Damon but Vegeta holds him back. The smoke clears and Mabel's stomach slowly begins to heal together. Damon attacks and grabs Mabel by the arm and throws him into the air. He spreads his arms out from his side, "DOUBLE KA-ME-HA-ME-AH!!" Slowly he brings his arms together and shoots two waves at Mabel. Mabel is still so weak from the Destructo Disk he doesn't have time to block. Mabel begins to scream and gets dissolved.  
  
Damon collapses from exerting so much power. Goku and the fighters run over to Damon but he disappears. Goku looks up, "Dende." Krillin looks up, "all right!" They all fly up to Kami's lookup. They arrive just as Gohan does. Gohan lands and looks around, "where is he? Where is Mabel?" Vegeta starts laughing and slaps Gohan on the back, "your to late, my grandson defeated him single handed." Gohan looks blown away and collapses, "grandson?"  
  
THE END 


End file.
